(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to output circuits designed for conventional single-beam as well as multiple-beam klystrons.
When used in single-beam klystrons, the output circuits according to the invention can be used to resolve the problem of manufacturing the output window for klystrons of high output power, for example of the order of several megawatts in continuous operation. The invention makes it possible to use several output windows for a single klystron without disturbing the functioning of the tube. Thus, each window is crossed by only a fraction of the output power of the tube. Even klystrons with high output power can be provided, without problems, with windows of the requisite qualities.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Multiple-beam klystrons are known in the prior art through articles and through the French patent no. 992.853. The principle of these klystrons and their structure will be recalled in the description of FIG. 1. Nothing is specified in the prior art concerning the output circuit of these klystrons. If a single guide or a single loop is used to output the energy from the tube, a disymmetry is introduced which disturbs the functioning of the tube. Another possibility is to use as many guides or loops as there are beams, but the resulting output circuit is very bulky.